


Entre Rojo y Azul

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Jon esta enamorado de Damian pero teme decirle sus sentimientos perder su amistad, pero lo que no se imagina es que Damian conserva un poco de Kriptonita que lo divideY mucho menos se imagina los que sus mitades harán con Damian al verlo





	Entre Rojo y Azul

Desde el día que Jon conoció a Damian lo creyó alguien insoportable pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con él comenzó a enamorarse de Damian poco a poco soñaba con probar sus labios el poder abrazarlo y darle el amor que necesitaba y algún día ser uno con Damian

Jon estaba mas que dispuesto a entregarse a Damian y también deseaba que él hiciera lo mismo y se entregara a él, mas de una noche había tenido sus fantasías con él

Pero Damian no había mostrado alguna señal hacia él que no fuera de compañerismo y eso entristecía a Jon aun así guardo sus sentimientos decidiendo que solo serian amigos y ya eso seria todo,

aun así esos sentimientos regresaron tras sus aventuras en sus vacaciones y ser divido en podía recordar como sus mitades habían peleado por la atención de Damian por suerte su compañero lo tomo por unos niños peleando por ser su único mejor amigo y aunque le doliera quería que siguiera así

Jon vuela rápido hacia su base a un llamado que Damian le había enviado

J - Dami dijo que fuera a nuestra base pero nunca dijo para que, desde que regresamos de esa aventura estuvo un poco distante - Suspirando - Quizás solo son ideas mías y tenia trabajo que hacer

Llega a la base toma aire y comienza a buscar a Damian dándose cuenta que aún no llegaba 

J - Vaya creo que por primera vez llegue primero, - Sonriendo - quizás en una cita con él siempre trataría de llegar a tiempo - Suspirando - olvídalo Jon recuerda que solo serán amigos y ya

Jon entristece por unos momentos por su amor no correspondido hasta mira una pequeña caja y se acerca a ver de que se trata

Damian entra a la base si dejar de revisar unos documentos se había tardado mas de la cuenta gracias a que su padre lo puso entrenar a su lado pero al darse cuenta que era tarde tuvo que salir rápido

Así que entra al cuarto y antes de darse cuenta estaba atrapado por cuatro brazos y su labios habían sido atrapados dos besos en besos demandantes

R - Te dije que era mio  
A - Claro que no yo lo vi primero  
R - Claro que no, yo lo vi primero así que yo lo tomo primero  
A - Eso nunca yo lo tomate primero  
R - Como si pudieras  
D - ¿Rojo? ¿Azul? Pero que demonios  
A/R - Damian a quien eliges para ser el primero en tomar tu cuerpo  
D - ¿Que? Ni de loco voy a dejar que uno de ustedes me tome  
R - Lo vez el nunca te elegiría  
A - Él hablaba de ti Rojo  
R - Si te crees tan bueno entonces por que no te eligió  
D - momento no voy a elegir a nadie y suéltenme de una maldita vez

Damian se suelta del agarre y va directo a la cajita para arreglar esto

A - No si Damian hace eso  
R - Nunca será nuestro, Jon nunca lo hará  
A - no podemos permitirlo no hasta que lo hagamos

Rojo y azul se miran entre si y asienten dirigiéndose una vez mas hacia Damian y atrapándolo

D - Ahora que  
R - Haremos lo que Jon se niega hacer  
D - Es suficiente suéltenme  
A - No hasta que te hagamos nuestro  
R - Ya que si volvemos a la normalidad Jon no intentara nunca te dira que te ama  
D - Sorprendido - ¿Que Jon que?  
A/R - Así que te haremos el amor  
D - Ni de loco voy a dejar que me lo meta un par de niñ... ahhh

Damian siente como comienzan meter sus manos bajo su ropa y sobre su pantalón

D - Basta chicos esto ahhh no es divertido  
R - Te equivocas Dami  
A - Jon deseaba esto desde lo mas profundo de su corazón  
D - Dije que mmm basta no es divertido  
R - Dami Jon, nosotros te amamos  
A - Así que por favor no odies a Jon

Nuevamente Damian se sorprende por lo dicho por rojo y Azul, ¿Jon lo amaba? ¿Desde cuando? Si el parecía verse tranquilo como siempre

D - Esta es solo una broma para molestarme, así que mejor suéltenme antes de que les meta la kriptonita en...

Azul silencia a Damian besándolo mientras Rojo le quita toda su ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo y tome su turno para besar a Dami consiguiendo entrar a su boca y explorarla hasta que enlaza su lengua con la de su amado, azul va besando su pecho llegando a sus pezones comenzando a lamerlos hasta que ambos estén erectos y continúa su recorrido llegando hasta su vientre

Damian intentaba apartarlos pero la forma en que era besado y tocado lo hacia perder sus fuerzas y dejarse llevar por ese mar de emociones que le brindaban su cuerpo y que poco a poco cierto parte de su cuerpo vaya despertando

A - Pero que interesante, Rojo mira  
R - Que cosa

Roja abandona los labios de Damian y se agacha para lamerse los labios al ver el miembro semierecto y con algunas pequeñas gotas de pre seminal

R - Se ve delicioso  
A - vamos a probarlo

Dicho esto toman el miembro comenzando a lamerlo con gusto y saboreando cada centímetro, Damian siente perder todas sus fuerzas de sus piernas y se sujeta de la cabeza de ambos chicos, nunca imagino que Jon pudiera hacer algo así y mucho menos que sus mitades le hicieran perder su fuerza

Ambos chicos miran como Damian apenas pueden estar de pie y escuchan leves gemidos, se turnaban para meterse por completo el miembro en la boca mientras el otro jugaba con la entrada ansiosos de estar dentro de quien amaban

Damian siente que esta por correrse y trata de apartar a ambos chicos mas sin embargo estos lo sujetan de las caderas evitando que se aparte de ellos y termine por correrse en sus caras

A - Levantándose - Ahora Dami te toca a ti

Rojo y azul se quitan su ropa quedando desnudos como Damian y mostrando sus miembros ya erectos

R - Ven aquí Damian queremos sentir tu boca

Damian solo asiente aun sentía su cabeza dándole vueltas por lo hace un momento aunque por dentro se niega hacerlo su cuerpo deseaba hacerlo, así que se arrodilla y toma el miembro de azul comenzando a chuparlo mientras a que la de Rojo la masturbaba con su mano

Rojo y Azul disfrutaban del trabajo de Damian hasta en esto Damian era asombroso, pues no desatendia a ninguno de los dos y pronto sienten que están por correrse así que acomodan a Damian y se corren en su cara

A - Dami eso fue asombroso  
R - Ahora viene la parte mas divertida

Rojo carga a Damian dejándolo de frente a Azul quien sonríe y lo besa y nuevamente baja pero ahora hacia su entrada

D - Espera un momento, ustedes no van a ahhhh

Damian reacciona unos momentos pero al sentir como azul mete su lengua a su entrada hace que suelte un gemido placentero, pues no esperaba que se fuera a sentir bien y Rojo seguido atrapa sus labios

A - Damian ya casi estas listo  
D - Chicos basta ahhhh Jon ahhh él no querría esto  
R - Te amamos Damian, Jon de verdad te ama

De nuevo esas palabras hacen que Damián sienta dudas pero ahora podía sentir dentro de él un poco de alegría, de verdad Jon lo amaba, de todas las personas que podia escoger por que a él, si desde el día que se conocieron no fue en buenos términos ademas el problema con su madre... Jon estuvo a su lado cuando apareció, él quería saber todo de él y en su aventuras en el espacio ninguno de los se quería alejar del otro

D - "Jon de verdad me ama, si es así Rojo y Azul solo están demostrando lo que Jon oculta, pero yo no merezco que el me ame"  
A - acariciando su rostro - Dami  
R - Preocupado - Estas bien  
D - De que hablan

Damian nota que ya Rojo no lo carga sino que ambos están frente a él preocupados

A - le limpia unas lagrimas - estas llorando  
R - Si te hemos lastimado nos detendremos ahora mismo  
A - Queremos que disfrutes con nosotros no... queremos herirte  
D - Tt - Solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer antes de que me arrepienta

Rojo y azul sonríen y nuevamente continúan esta vez es azul quien carga a Damian Rojo continua la preparación metiendo el primer dedo después el segundo y por ultimo el tercero, los de dos de Rojo entraban y salían ambos chicos veían como Damian movía sus caderas en busca de mas placer pues los dedos ya no le eran suficientes

R - Tranquilo Dami ya casi estas listo  
A - Muerde su oreja - Como te dijimos no queremos lastimarte  
D - mmm quieren solo meterla ahhh no soy una chica débil ahhh  
R - Te vez lindo siendo tan impaciente

Rojo saca sus dedos y mira azul quien entiende y acomoda a Damian de una manera que Rojo se pueda acomodar y él tambien, los dos rozan la entrada con sus puntas de su miembro 

A - Dami queremos meterlos juntos  
R - Podemos hacerlo  
D - Solo háganlo ya  
R/A - besando su mejilla - haremos lo posible para no lastimarte

Ambos chicos comienzan a entrar con cuidado ya que no era fácil que los dos entraran pero tampoco querían esperar su turno deseaban hacerlo al mismo tiempo con Damian deseaban hacerle el amor aquel de quien estaban enamorados, al terminar de estar adentro esperan un poco antes de moverse mientras besan cada lagrima

Sabían que Damian no diría nada para no mostrarse débil y eso era lo que Jon amaba de él, poco a poco los chicos comienzan a moverse primero lento pero al sentir como sus miembros chocaban y como el interior de Damian los adentraba mas comenzaron a moverse mas rápido llenando el lugar de gemidos placenteros por los tres en especial Damian

No podía creer que por primera vez se sentía completo y amado Damian se sentía feliz de tener a ambos chicos en su interior abriéndose paso, nunca se había imaginado que Jon era la pieza faltante para sentirse lleno y si Jon en verdad lo amaba no perdida nada con corresponder sus sentimientos y ahora mas que nunca 

Rojo y Azul sienten que están por terminar así aumentan mas las fuerza y dan algunas estocadas mas corriéndose dentro de Damian que seguido se corre sujetando con fuerza de ambos chicos y lejos de terminar ambos sale y azul pone a Damian en 4 sin esperar entra rápido embistiéndolo con fuerza, Rojo se pone frente a Damian quien toma su miembro y comienza a chuparlo

Tras correse Azul una vez mas Rojo toma a Damian lo pone de lado entrando rápido y con fuerza, Azul al igual que Rojo deja de Damian disfrute de su miembro

Pronto Azul toma a Damian y se acuesta con el metiendo su miembro y seguido Rojo lo mete también quedando Damian en medio de ambos y sintiendo como ambos chicos usaban tanta fuerza para penetrarlo

Ese día Rojo y Azul tomaron a Damian tantas veces como pudieron en todas las formas que se les ocurrió y el cuerpo de Damian se lo permitió, ya no le importaba si el semen escurría por sus piernas solo deseaba mas de ambos chicos, deseaba que Jon lo tomara y así continuaron gran parte de la noche olvidando su patrullaje

🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃🌃

Damian despierta y se da cuenta que esta en cama y a su lado esta Jon durmiendo feliz, no recuerda en que momento llegaron a la cama y continuaron con su faena a como tampoco recuerda en que momento Jon regreso a la normalidad asi que se levanta y busca un cambio de ropa

Jon siente los movimientos y despierta

J - ¿Dami? Lo siento debí quedarme dormido  
D - Volteando - ¿No recuerdas nada?  
J - Confundido - ¿Sobre que?  
D - Tt olvídalo  
J - mirándolo - Damian ¿por que estas des...nudo?  
D - Solo olvídalo

Jon se mira así mismo y se da cuenta que el también lo esta entonces nota como una esencia corre entre las piernas de Damian y se ponen rojo

Damian se pone mas molesto y mas por que Rojo y azul le habían dicho que Jon no diría nada y justo ahora no decía nada al respecto

J - alterado - ¿Que fue lo que paso? Yo.. Yo te hice algo  
D - molesto - Dije que lo olvidarás  
J - No no no no lo siento  
D - Jon ya basta

Damian se voltea molesto y es abrazado por Jon quien esta llorando

J - lo siento Dami, sea lo que sea perdóname yo... yo no se que me paso, nunca quise hacerte esto Dami por favor  
D - Jon  
J - Damian eres mi amigo y...y eres alguien importante para mi.. Dami -se sonroja- Te amo

El corazón de Damian late con fuerza por escuchar de la boca de Jon su declaración

J - De verdad te amo Dami pero se que tu no me correspondes que solo soy un amigo y compañero de batalla, así que guarde todo mis sentimientos para seguir siendo tu amigo, lo siento Dami yo no quería... yo  
D - Jon

Jon levanta su rostro solo para darse cuenta que Damián lo estaba besando

D - Rojo y azul dijeron que me amabas, que nunca me dirías tus sentimientos y... que nunca te atreverías a tocarme  
J - Pero...  
D - Pero ellos quisieron aprovechar me mostraron cuanto me amas y creo que te puedo dar una oportunidad, siempre y cuando no interfiera con el entrenamiento o las musiobes  
J - Rojo - Estas diciendo que quieres salir conmigo  
D - Te estoy diciendo que voy a ser tu novio

Damian jala a Jon a la cama dejándolo encima de él y lo sujeta de su cintura con sus piernas

D - Rojo y Azul son buenos veamos si puedes superarlos  
J - Espera ¿justo ahora?  
D - Soltándolo - Si eres un niñ... ahhhh  
J - Estas estrecho  
D - pudiste avisar que lo meterías  
J - moviéndose - Dami se siente bien estar dentro ahhh estas tan cálido  
D - Que no escuchaste ahhhh Jon si toca de nuevo ahí

Jon hace lo que Damian le pide y una vez mas Damian recibe toda la atención en su cuerpo pero esta vez Jon no paraba de decirle cuanto lo amaba mientras le hacia el amor, en todas las posiciones que ambos hacían

Al día siguiente Damian llega a la mansión siendo cargado por Jon y al bajar Damián apenas puede caminar

J - Lo siento Dami  
D - Molesto - quieres dejar de disculparte  
J - Pero  
D - La próxima vez que no tengas cuidado te juro que....  
J - lo siento Damian, pero es que se sentía tan bien que  
D - Jon ven aqui

En otro cuarto Bruce esta de cuatro y Clark estaba embistiendolo cuando escuchan a sus hijos

C - Al parecer ya volvieron  
B - No importa, continua  
C - Creo que están peleando de nuevo  
B - Enserio vas dejarme así, solo para ir a verlos

D - Jon te dije que...  
J - Dami  
D - Jon

Clark se pone rojo y decide continuar

C - Tienes razón no hace falta ademas creo que ya lo arreglaron

Ese día Damián y Jon continúan una vez mas aunque al día siguiente a Jon no le fue muy bien, pero para él estaba bien mientras Damián estuviera a su lado y lo quisiera

fin


End file.
